


The Love Life of Gingers in Places of Power (as told to no one because Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov know better than that)

by forthosebelow



Series: Love Lives and Chain Messages [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emails, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2993207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys (Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Phil) are perfectly content to tell people about other peoples' relationships and even their own, Pepper and Natasha like to keep theirs to themselves in their own email account inboxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: apologies

Pepper,  
If I could once again apologize for seducing you when I was undercover, I do believe it would do some good. For everyone. Tony still doesn’t suspect a thing and while he is no longer your beau it might be best for everyone if this was smoothed over before anyone was made privy to the knowledge of any aspects of the relations that you and Miss Rushman had.  
For the sake of smoothing things over, it never part of the job description to seduce you. That was all me. I am sorry. I thought it would give a tactical advantage because of the trust that it could build between us. Between you and Natalie that is. I am sorry for using you in that way and betraying your trust. I do hope you can forgive me.  
-Natasha Romanov


	2. Chapter 2

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: idk what to put here

Firstly, thank you for accepting my apologies from my last email. That really does mean a lot to me. Like so much. Thank you Pep.  
(is it still okay that I call you Pep?)  
Anyways, I enjoyed having lunch with you and hope that it showed you that I wasn’t lying the whole time I was working at Stark Industries. I really did like spending time with you. I really do like spending time with you.  
All the best  
-Natasha


	3. Chapter 3

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: dinner

So you eat food and I also eat food so we might as well eat food together. You can pick the place and the time and I'll cover the bill. We can both dress nice. Or wear sweats. Whatever you want. Just please think about it.  
Truly yours,  
Natasha


	4. Chapter 4

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: Tony fucking Stark

Your ex-boyfriend is bisexual. Did you know that? I’m sure you did. You know everything. Did you know I’m bisexual?  
So how are you going to spend his newly recognized sexuality to the press? Did you know prior to his team wide coming out? Are you going to tell the press that? How are you going to deal with the backlash of other more conservative companies not wanting to work with you because the owner likes to get it up the ass? I’m sorry, that’s presumptuous. Tony might like to put it up someone else’s ass. I’m really curious about how you’re gonna make this look like a positive.  
Whatever you do, I would like to offer my services. My business services. We worked really well together and if you don’t want just some random assistant you doesn’t know you or Tony or the whole story helping you, you can count on me. Just let me know.  
You’re right hand gal,  
Natasha


	5. Chapter 5

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: lkjds  
Hey pepper! Do you ever think about us fooling around? I sure do. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot. God your pretty. I just wanna suck on your everything. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot.  
I’m not drunk. Just clint’s got these really expensive beers and I might’ve had a few. There like really goooooooooood  
I think I might love you  
or just your face. your face is really nice. I wanna kiss it all over.   
mwah!  
that was me kissing you. Did you feel it? No? okay, let me try again. Mwah mwah mwah! there I'm sure you felt it then  
night night Peppies


	6. Chapter 6

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: my sincerest apologies 

I had convinced myself that me sending that email had just been a booze dream and I completely mortified when I woke up and realized that I actually had. Oh god Pepper, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking and being drunk is not a good enough excuse. I am sorry.  
-Natasha


	7. Chapter 7

To: Pepper_Potts@shield.gov  
From: natashabites@shield.gov  
Subject: idiot children

Did you just get an email from Tony about how he and Bruce tried to spy on Phil and Clint's date? I just got one from Clint and it was adorable. They all need help. At least it wasn't our date they were trying to spy on.  
That was a date right? I thought it was and now I'm thinking about it some more and maybe it wasn't? I don't know. Whatever it was I had a great time. I love spending time with you. I love how quickly you'll forgive my drunken emails. I love that you're still in my life. I'm going to shut up now. Night Pep. Love, Natasha


End file.
